Love and Marriage
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: They died in the battle then disappeared. They left people who loved them but those people found comfort in each other and married... now what are they to do when those thought dead, return and are alive? Honor thy marriage or love. Tokka Kataang Taang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

Notes by **Nerf-or-Nothing: **The idea was started in a forum when I asked for help making a Sokka and Toph story.

Eternal Silence sparked the beginning of the plot for me and I changed it a bit and from there we continued to add ideas and were going to co-author it. ES is sadly, too busy so I am going to make it with all we managed to brain storm. Give her credit because without her this wouldn't have been possible.

This basically has a few elements from the 3rd season previews but not much. **I changed the Fire Nation clothes for some scenes!** All their fire nation outfits will be written in but they will all get some new threads as well.

**Story Notes: **This should be about twenty chapters total. It features a lot of the Avatar characters and is a great plot. I planned out each chapter and made the chapters by summaries for each to help me develop the plot ...and so I have less trouble continuing.

Main pairings are Toph and Aang, Sokka and Toph, and Katara and Aang. Other pairings consist of Ty Lee and Mai, Jet and Azula, and as an idea request of Eternal Silence, Smellerbee and Zuko.

Few other couples appear too and definitely more characters make appearances.

**Story Summary-** They died in the battle, but mysteriously disappeared. They left people who loved them but those people found comfort in each other and married... now what are they to do when those thought dead, return and are alive? Do they honor thy marriage or do they give into their true love?

Love and Marriage

**Chapter One**

It was extremely hot, but that was to be expected of the Fire Nation country. The sun beamed down and spread a dry heat across the land. For such a hateful group of people, their land was very beautiful. Short but strong gusts of wind would blow across the land and through pink blossomed trees. The ground was mainly sand and dirt, the color a dull but intriguing red.

"Aang..." Katara whispered as she opened the door to the fallen Avatar's room.

Aang sat up and frowned deeply, the deep red coated blankets falling and scrunching across his legs.

Katara gave him a small, sad smile and set down a bowl by the side of his bed before looking at the banner on the wall with distaste. It held the fire nation emblem. "Turn around."

Aang turned so his back faced her and hunched over, slightly sore.

Katara bit her lips as she eyed the deep burns and scarred flesh of his back. A few tears escaped her blue eyes before she breathed deeply and slowly began to move her arms in a soft swaying motion. Back and forth, back and forth. Slowly the water in the bowl moved into Aang's back. Aang didn't cry out or move, the only signs of pain were in the way his back tensed.

Pushing her arms straight in front of her gently, Katara began to move her wrists up and down and while she gently moved her arms up, back and down before repeating the process. Slowly, the water left his back, leaving more of Aang's back healed of pain... but the scar was one thing that could not be cured.

- - - - - - - - -

In the main room of their new home,Toph sat on the stone floor and bowed her head.

Sokka sat across from her on scattered pillows with scrolls strewn in front of him. He had been growing out his hair fully to help blend in better. Currently it was up in a messy ponytail.

"What are you looking at?" Toph asked quietly, all passion and spunk gone from her voice and figure.

It still startled Sokka when Toph would speak softly even though it's all she's done since Aang and Katara left the cave, one fatally wounded and the other crippled with grief and tears. "Some maps. When we went and got our new outfits, I got some maps."

Toph let out a small scuff and fingered her new dress with distaste. She could tell the outline was very stylish and it was comfortable but the fact the colors were based on Fire Nation, it left her feeling bitter.

Sokka watched her pull at the cloth with a scowl. He too wore Fire Nation clothes. Turning his head, he looked at himself in a mirror across the room.

He wore a dark red, short sleeved shirt that left his arms entirely bare. The neck was high and stopped midway, outlined in the color black. A black line continued down the middle of the shirt from the top to the bottom. It fit snuggly to his torso and ended where his hips began.

Loose black slacks covered his legs, ending right at his ankles. Ending the look were black slipper styled shoes outlined in red. Lastly gold rings were around his forearms, where his muscles began.

He had to admit, the styles were very nice and comfortable, even if Fire Nation. Turning to Toph he couldn't help but smile. She looked pretty cute in her new wardrobe. ...More girlish.

Her hair was in a single braid, hanging low at the base of her neck and ending just below her shoulder blades. Her bangs were held back by a thin golden headband, with two tendrils of raven hair hanging by the sides of her face and curled inwards to her chin.

Her dress was a deep, blood red color and in a shiny, silk material. The sleeves ended at her elbows and fit snugly, outlined in black. Two slits were cut into the skirt, starting from the tip of the hip and ending at the knees. The dress fit Toph snugly around the waist, with a single gold and black sash, with a small bow on the base of her back.

Black leggings covered her legs, slightly snug and ending at her mid shin. When she would walk in the city, she was forced to wear a pair of plain black, slipper styled shoes. To finish the look, she wore two gold wrist bands and two thin gold anklets or as some called them, bangels.

"It looks nice." Sokka stated casually, smirking when a small blush covered the girls pale cheeks.

"Feh." Toph scuffed nonchalantly and leaned back on her hands, acting more like herself but still lacking her usual earth shaking personality.

The door opened and Katara stepped out.

Katara had found clothes that followed the color scheme of one of Azula's friends, Ty Lee. It consisted mainly of pinks but also had bits of burgundy here and there.

She wore a long sleeved dress, the sleeves fitting loosely to her arms, where black ribbons wrapped around her wrist to her elbows tightly. The dress hugged her chest and torso tightly, and showed off her maturing body as it continued till if fell to her ankles in a dark cherry color. The dress had slits up to the tip of her hips. Underneath the dress were tight black shorts that ended just before her knees. A deep burgundy sash wrapped around her waist and tied loosely in the front where if fell into a V style where the tails continued and swished when she walked.

She wore the same black flats as the rest of them and wore thick, tight pink anklets.

She no longer had hair loops or a braid. The majority of her hair was down. The rest was placed into a loose top-knot. As if to replace the loops she used to have in her hair, she had tied off tendrils of her hair with thick red bands by her ears and at the ends by her face.

It bothered her that she no longer could wear her family's traditional hairstyle and that she wore fire nation clothes. She also hated to admit they were very pretty and even quite comfortable. So she chose to ignore it completely, and avoided her reflection while in the styles as much as she possible could when she worked with natures natural mirror. Water.

"Since Aang is doing better, we have to find him a fire bending teacher."

"We'll go tomorrow and scout a bit and see if we can find a school." Sokka replied and nodded his head.

Katara frowned, not liking the idea of Aang going to a school where she and the others couldn't follow but nodded back. They had to do this, there was no other choice.

Sokka stood up and grabbed the hilt of a sleek, finely crafted Katana. A sword his father gave him before they arrived in the fire nation. "I actually found a master myself."

Katara stopped for a second, worry flashing through her watery blue eyes before they narrowed into an icy glare. "What?" Katara started with a hiss. "Are you insane! We have to keep a low profile!"

Sokka glared back. "I'm still new to swords. I know I'm great and all," Sokka turned to scowl at Toph when she gave a quick snort before crossing his arms. "But I can still learn and master it better then I have now. Besides, I'm a bit rusty is all."

Katara shook her head and sighed, rubbing her face with exasperation. "Uh-huh. Well, I'll allow it on one condition."

"What do you mean _you'll_ allow it. I'm the older sibling!" Sokka shouted with a hint of a disbelieving whine as only he could manage.

Katara tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter your older, since I apparently have more common sense right now."

Sokka let out an annoyed shout and scowled.

"Toph has to go with you."

Toph looked up and tilted her head with an eyebrow raised in a _you've got to be kidding_ look.

Sokka smacked his forehead. "That won't work. In order for her to come, she has to attend classes."

Toph scowled, not liking his condescending tone. "Do you think I can't handle it?" Standing she nodded at Katara. "Don't worry sweetness, I'll gladly babysit Snoozles for ya."

"BABYSIT!"

Katara smirked and crossed her arms smugly.

Sokka frowned and grumbled to himself about being the oldest among other things.

Momo flew to his shoulder and started chattering in his ear while patting his head. Sokka merely scowled even more.

- - - - - -

Aang frowned, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. Heaving a breath, taking comfort from the air, he sighed, a bit calmer.

Moving towards the door he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He also wore fire nation clothes. But they didn't bother him because they were fire nation. Clothes were clothes and material possessions didn't much matter to him.

...He didn't hate the fire nation, he hated the war.

He wore a pair of black, baggy sacks, much like his airbending pants. Knee high black boots hugged his chins tightly and were outlined in red.

A black, long sleeved shirt covered his torso, the sleeves slightly loose from his shoulders to his elbows before tightening around his forearms and ending at a point over the tops of his hands, effectively hiding his tattoos. His shirt ended four different points at his hips, one in the back, one in the front and one on each sides. A dark red sash wrapped tightly around his waist, scrunching his shirt above the sash. Red outlined every each of the shirt. The top of the shirt covered his neck to his ebony colored hairline.

On his forehead was a black band of ribbon with dark red flames circling the entire peace of cloth where it tied in the back with the tails hanging at his neck.

On his neck was a long, silver chain and on that chain was the bison whistle. The chain wrapped around the outside of the shirts tall neckline and slipped through the opening of the shirt where the whistle hung in the folds of his shirt.

After stepping out of his room and glancing at everyone he turned and nodded to Katara.

Momo flew to his head. Appa was not with them, he was hidden in the mountains by the ocean shore, not far from their home for safe keeping. Hakudo and Bato along with some of the other tribesmen were there to keep Appa safe and to give him company. For added company, the Earth King and Bosco also joined them.

"Let's go Katara."

Katara's eyes softened and nodded, catching his arm and holding onto it tightly but comfortingly.

Aang blushed slightly when she touched him and blushed a deeper red when he heard Sokka and Toph snicker.

Katara only beamed at him, happy to see him show emotion other then sadness and anger.

Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulder and pushed her forward.

Toph didn't expect the sudden move and was able to be pushed, but when Sokka moved to stand next to her, she made sure to hit his arm extra hard in return.

"Ow!" Sokka scowled, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Since you guys are gonna scout for a firebending school I guess me and Toph will go to our first lessons."

Toph grabbed a big, deep red shoulder bag and opened the loose flap, where Momo happily jumped in.

They didn't want to leave Momo by himself when they all left, and Momo hated being alone so they had a bag where Momo would hang out of sight while out in Fire Nation public.

They all stepped outside and closed the door, Toph and Sokka going in one direction, and Katara and Aang in the other.

**End Chapter**

My other ATLA story is on a hold right now but not forgotten.

Well? Muahaha! REVIEW ME! ...-eyes water- please? Pretty please with sugar queen on top? ...That sounded bad... haha! But I'd like some feedback... it would be nice and very much appreicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

**Notes by Nerf-or-Nothing:** I saw The Awakening and was all giggling-squeals-giddy it was just that awesome and yeah... it definitely had to do with the massive waiting period up till then. AH! I so loved it. SO AWESOME! Yue made an appearance and some more freedom fighters and the earth king was so oddly cute! Ah, everything was just so cool! Azula was pretty but oh so evil, she's clever enough to know that Zuko knew the Avatar could very well be alive and so had Zuko take the credit, so if the avatar does show again Zuko gets the blame.

The part with Yue was pretty cool. She's actually a big part of my plot... heh, you'll in Chapter Seven. WOOT!

Love and Marriage

**Chapter Two**

Katara held onto Aang's arm, a thoughtful look on her face as she studied him. _He was unconscious for almost an entire two months and been awake for only a few days... and he's already changed so much... _Moving her eyes to look at his hair she frowned thoughtfully. _I couldn't imagine him with hair... it looks good but I miss seeing his arrows... he just doesn't seem the same with hair. _Standing up straighter, she was glad he had grown taller. Now she didn't feel as awkward standing next to him since he was the same height as her.

Her eyes still trained on him but deep in thought, she didn't notice when he turned and caught her staring but she did catch his blush. Grinning, she slouched a bit and hugged his arm a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry Katara."

Katara looked up at him and gave him a concerned but confused look. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"

Aang looked at the sky and frowned. _I don't deserve her kindness... not when I was so ready to give up my love for her. I'm a failure...but I can't help but still want to be with her._ Smiling, he shook his head. "Nothing... but I do need to apologize for being so rude lately."

Katara stopped walking and forced Aang to stop with her, before turning him to face her. Her face was stern and it surprised him. "Don't. Don't apologize." Eyes softening, she smiled gently and hugged him. "I understand your in pain and I know you must feel like the whole world is resting on your shoulders." Gripping his shoulders more tightly in the hug she rested her cheek next to his heated one. "But... just remember you have me... and Toph and Sokka. You have people who love you and people who want to help you. Let us carry some of the weight for you... because you're not alone and you don't have to be. Your not a failure."

Aang stood their in slight shock. Her speech was very touching and he couldn't help but feel warm. This time when he smiled, it was genuine. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around Katara, one on her mid back and one on her shoulder blades and brushing down her thick hair.

A soft sigh came from beside them, followed by someone clasping their hands. "Ah, young love. So sweet."

Breaking away quickly, both as red as fire itself they looked at two old ladies standing close to them with their hands clasped and eyes glossy and wistful. Their blushes managed to darken even further.

Aang coughed and put a hand behind his head.

Katara clasped her hands in front of her modestly.

Both of them looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"We should..." Aang started.

Katara nodded quickly. "Right, get going."

When they started walking away, there was two feet between them. As they walked away one of the old ladies smiled. "Such a cute couple."

They blushed again, but as they got further and continued walking, they began getting closer until Katara once again grabbed Aang's arm and hugged it tightly. The moment of embarrassment nearly forgotten as they let joy and content overcome them.

- - - - - - -

Sokka scratched his head and looked one way before turning his head and looking the other way.

Toph crossed her arms and scowled. "Well? Let's get moving already!" Toph muttered, voice still quiet but with a sharp edge. Her impatience getting the better of her.

Sokka looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, love too but I don't know where to get moving... exactly."

Toph stomped her foot and Sokka flinched, eye-twitching and pouting because Toph could actually terrify him more then facing an army of firebenders would. _Uh, how does she do that! I'm a fearless warrior and she's just a little blind girl... a little blind girl who could seriously kick my ass... _gulping at the thought, he straighted and tried to get his dignity back but Toph had felt him flinch and was smirking ever so slightly.

Flushing from embarrassment and scowling he turned to the right and pulled out a small map. "It should be this way... luckily I brought a map."

"And you didn't remember you had a map fifteen minutes ago because...?" Toph mocked sarcastically, her hands on her hips and standing tall with her back straight and shoulders pushed back with a show of confidence.

Sokka scowled again , a tad annoyed that she just had to mention it.

Since Toph had gotten her new outfits, it was easier to tell she was indeed a girl, and a maturing girl at that. Her usual earthbending outfit hid this fact very well and even the fancy dresses Toph wore hid her maturity well. As custom to high-society women, they were required to be demure. Toph had also grown slightly taller, among a few other things, and stood at his chin. He was still a head taller then her... and he even selfishly hoped he would always be. It shamefully made him feel more manly and strong since Toph was stronger then him, the least he could have is being taller.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and rid himself of his blush, he started walking again.

Toph frowned thoughtfully, confused but started following him nonetheless and soon, easily matching his steps beside him. Shoes once again covered her feet and it did make it harder for her to feel vibrations, so she had to concentrate more to be able to sense them more thoroughly. Aang had actually been helping her through meditation. He, who was her and Katara's student, was teaching them all something.

It was one of the things that was bothering her. She could sense it, could feel that Aang thought he needed to do it all on his own, to right this himself... and that in the end he'd most likely lose his life. She didn't doubt he could die, if he tried to do it alone.

Aang was teaching them about opening their Chakrah's and meditation. It actually helped a lot, she could see everything as clearly with shoes as she could without and didn't have to be distracted while she did. It was even better, because when she didn't wear shoes, she could see farther and in much sharper visuals to the very last detail.

Sokka suddenly stopped and Toph hadn't noticed, to deep in her thoughts so Sokka quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell right into him and he had to grab her shoulders to steady her.

"Toph, are you okay?"Sokka murmured with concern, his voice soft and gentle as he held her shoulders tightly, Toph still very close to him.

Toph's eyes widened and she scowled but a slight flush showed she was embarrassed she wasn't paying enough attention. She was nearly crushed by two Llama-Camels and a carriage. Scowling deeper she pushed against Sokka's chest and away from him, crossing her arms and huffing. "Just fine, Warrior boy. I was thinking and didn't pay enough attention."

Eyebrow twitching and a deep, comical frown on his face, he huffed haughtily. "Well, no need to get so cranky. We're here." Face sobering quickly, he put a hand on the small of her back and shoved her through the gate, albeit gently, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered to her. "Just try not to get lost in thought anymore, we have to be careful. They may think Aang's dead but they know we're still alive."

Toph's cheeks were an interesting shade of pink as she nodded quickly.

"Welcome to Xiao Lang Academy. I am Feng Mei, are you here to sign up?" A woman asked, her voice loud, but gentle and with much confidence.

She had to be in her early fifties and had gray hair, styled in a high bun with gold chopsticks and soft, smoky gray eyes surrounded by wrinkles from many laughs, smiles and frowns. She was dressed in a red ninja outfit only her sleeves were long and billowy. She had her hands clasped and hidden in the sleeves.

Sokka nodded with a wide grin. "Show us the way ma'am!"

The woman sharply turned her head to Sokka and narrowed her eyes. It was pretty scary. "Do NOT call me ma'am."

Sokka jumped back, arms flaying and almost landing on the ground painfully.

Toph stood still, slightly dumbfounded. _Are all old teachers insane?_

Feng Mei looked kindly again, straightening with a wide, cheerful smile and eyes closing in bliss as she held a hand to her cheek. "I'm much to youthful and beautiful to be called Ma'am. Call me Young Feng."

Sokka did fall to the ground this time with his arms in front of his face and his expression incredulous with his blue eyes slanted and his right eyebrow twitching.

Feng Mei started to glare again and Sokka quickly stood, bowing and giving a small scared grin. "Yes m..." her beginning glare deepened. "Young Feng..."

Toph's lips twitched and she closed her eyes, sighing dramatically. _Yeah... guess they are... although this old bat seems to have surpassed all others. She certainly surpasses Master Yu in crazy._

"Wonderful!" Grinning brightly again, she began walking away. "Follow me to get signed up and receive your robes."

When they got to the main Dojo house, Feng Mei gave them a sheet to look over and asked them to sign.

Sokka gave Toph's shoulder a squeeze when they turned to go sit down and review the papers. As he began to lead Toph away from Feng Mei, he noticed the old woman eye them suspiciously. Gulping, knowing what he was about to do might get him killed, he moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and pulled her close and kissed her cheek, while pulling away he whispered to her to follow along and then proceeded to tell Toph he'd read the work and she'd sign it when he gave an okay.

He had effectively made it look like he was whispering sweet nothings to Toph, but Feng Mei could not see Toph's murderous, albeit flushing face.

"Ah, so adorable. You make a handsome couple, but try to keep the displays of affection to a minimum in school." Feng Mei said sternly but couldn't help but begin to blush and sigh dramatically, muttering quite loudly about her memories of love.

Both Toph and Sokka blushed this time with their eyes twitching and perpetual scowls. They both thought if they didn't improve their skills, then at least they'd perfect their current face ticks.

Sitting down, Sokka read through it, with Toph next to him and he'd lean over her, telling her when to sign. He had her sign every spot he did so they'd have the same classes.

- - - - - - - -

They're first class together was hand to hand combat, something Toph was already very good at, often having used it when fighting close combat when the Earth Rumble tournaments would hold a special event where bending of any sort was not allowed.

When they met outside in the courtyard, they were dressed in black and white long sleeved robes with black slacks underneath and bare feet. That bit was Feng Mei's request, adding it as an endurance quality. It couldn't have made Toph happier to have her feet in between the soft soil again. She hid is quickly when Sokka elbowed her.

Outside, there was no one else around. Sokka began to get nervous and looked around. _Did they figure us out? Is this an ambush?_ "Um... where are all the other students?"

Feng Mei smiled an overly large, Joo De smile. "Well... since the new Academy, Fire, opened up a couple blocks away we've been... lacking some business."

"You mean we're the only students?" Sokka asked disbelievingly.

Feng Mei nodded, "Why... of course. And as our only students, we're going to honor you by making you pay double for each lesson!"

Sokka's jaw dropped and Toph sweat dropped.

"WHAT! That's no honor, that's robbery!"

Feng Mei clasped her hands and smiled politely. "Why... whatever do you mean? It is your great honor to pay double since our efforts will be placed only on you two, are prized students."

"Only students." Toph offered and got shot a dirty look by Feng Mei.

Feng Mei gave them a sly look, "It'll be your honor. By the Mighty Agni, how have you children been raised! You should know better then to question Fire Nation tradition and culture!"

Sokka started to sweat and looked worried. He began to stutter. "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just... uh..." Sokka looked at Toph and his face suddenly brightened. Slinking over to Feng Mei he smirked coyly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ya see Young Mei..." Feng Mei's old face beamed at him for that. "I'm just a tad bit poor and since I'm the man and all I'd hate to have to ask my rich girlfriend," Toph's sensitive hearing caught it and she sent a glare his way. Feng Mei eyed them curiously. Sokka laughed nervously. "She gets a tad cranky about this too... can ya cut a guy some slack? I mean your young... you understand."

Feng Mei grinned at the flattery. "Why of course-"

"Not." A raspy deep voice cut in calmly.

A man stepped out of a smaller dojo house, dressed like a ninja, only unlike Feng Mei, his sleeves were tight and wrapped with black cloth around his forearms. He appeared in his late fifties but seemed very strong and fit for one of such age. "We're poor to young man. And since your so young, and we're old."

Feng Mei quickly turned red and she clenched her fists, sending the man a death glare, which he began to sweat nervously under but coughed and continued.

Sokka backed away from Feng Mei, apparently she was a firebender, and the fire she bended wrapped around her comically. She was obviously pissed at the mans words of age concerning her.

"So respect your elders..." his voice cracked.

The glare deepened and the fire grew. Suddenly the fire dissipated and the dark looked disappeared into a suspiciously happy grin and she practically began skipping towards the man. "Oh Xiao Lang, dear!"

The man visibly flinched and gulped. He grinned nervously. "Yes Feng Mei?"

In a second, Xiao was clutching his grayed head with both his hands and lying, slightly twitching on the ground.

Sokka and Toph both winced, at the sight and sound and in Toph's case, also the vibrations.

Feng Mei crossed her arms, the large paper fan held tightly in her right hand. "What was that...?"

Groaning, voice slightly high pitched and obviously a bit dizzy he looked up at her with a puppy dog look.

"Well?"

Sighing and sitting up, still rubbing his graying head he bowed his head. Defeated. "Yes... Young Feng," sighing in exasperation. "dear."

All hostility gone, Feng Mei grinned brightly. "We'll let them go with the regular price. Right dear..."

Xiao had comical tears at the corner of his eyes and a large pout but one look from Feng Mei made it vanish. "Yes Young Feng."

Sokka turned to Toph, "Think it's too late to go to the Fire School they were talking about?"

Feng Mei glared at him from across the court yard and he pointed to Toph, who punched him in the arm.

Toph grinned wolfishly. "Not a chance. Young Feng will be a marvelous teacher. She certainly knows how to keep her man in line. I admire that."

Feng Mei ran all the way across the courtyard with amazing speed and agility for an old lady and swooped Toph in a hug. "Why aren't you the sweetest little thing. You'll be my pupil, and wily old Xiao can have the rude boyfriend."

Sokka and Xiao's jaws dropped at the same time.

Toph and Feng Mei were walking away, chatting and gossiping like old friends.

"So..." Toph began just as they were getting to far for the men to hear. "Are the lessons going to include how to keep men in order? I'll gladly pay extra for that." Feng Mei just laughed.

_Women._ Both men thought bitterly at the same time.

**Chapter End **

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were very sweet. YEY Season three is HERE! I am actually changing just a tad to fit more along the lines of the show but most of my plot is still intact. Check out my other stories while you can, I'll be posting a one-shot series soon and it should please everyone... hopefully. It won't be out for a while.

Anyway, anyone get the feeling Mike and Brian are reading fan-fiction and gathering ideas from us authors? I mean, I've read stories where Aang actually died when the lightening hit him and Katara's oasis water brought him back. Coincidence, maybe. I've read stories where Yue can descend to earth and did you notice she moves clouds out of the moons path? Which is a concept often used in stories with her. Those weren't the only coincidences either but hey, maybe I read to much into things. Heh, it'd be nice to think though.

Review please, it'd be much obliged and I do love feedback. It tends to make me feel better when I question my work... :


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

**Notes by Nerf-or-Nothing:** I AM SO SORRY! I am SO SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been immensely busy... oh and I've been lacking drive to update... you can blame the lack of Tokka fanfics. What can I say, it's my favorite. I read all ships but I only review Tokka, mostly, since I they are so RARE! Makes me sad. Really does.

SO in hopes of getting more Tokka fanfics out there, I beg of you to make some people. I REALLY beg of you and, I'll do what I HATE to do, but I will be giving away ideas for Tokka stories just so people can't say, "I can't think of anything." Well, now you don't have to, all you have to do is write them.

Just PM or email me if your interested in the ideas.

Love and Marriage

**Chapter Three**

Sokka sighed and blew at the hair in his face. He had taken down his hair and it hung by the sides of his face to his chin is soft, straight chocolate colored locks.

Currently he was sitting out in the courtyard of Xiao Lang Academy and sharpening his black bladed sword. Him and his father had witnessed a shower of falling stars in the South Pole and one had fallen to the snowy ground. Hakudo had let Sokka make the sword out of the metal from the space rock and when Hakudo left to fight the Fire Nation, Sokka gave it to him. When they left Appa and the others at the bay, Hakudo gave Sokka back the sword and encouraged him to use it.

A sharp crash came from his right and he sharply turned to see Toph with a tall, wooden staff hit a few targets.

They had been at the school for four days now. It had turned out that both Feng Mei and Xiao Lang knew of Toph's blindness. They had been stuck with trying to find a plausible excuse to how Toph could still move and see without actual eyesight. Instead, Feng Mei and Xiao Lang seemed to make one for them and yelled in awed words that Toph was gifted by Agni with foresight or something to those terms.

They went on to say they were then gifted by spirits and chosen to "teach" Toph how to better her ability and teach her every weapon they could. Saying they were honoring the spirits because they were chosen to teach her since she appeared at _their_ school.

Sokka had a sneaking suspicion the two old teachers knew just exactly who they were and what they intended to do but he couldn't be sure. Either way, they didn't seem all that evil like he assumed all Fire Nation people were...

Toph let out a shout of glee as she managed to hit the mark with the staff and twirled the staff in victory.

She was still quiet but she was quickly coming out of her shell and he was glad.

Toph had her hair up in her traditional bun once again with a pointed gold headband much like her old green one.

She wore pale red, baggy pants that were pulled tight around her mid calf and a sleeveless matching pale red top that left her shoulders and neck completely bare. A dark burgundy colored wrap was tied around her thin waist and tied in the front.

On her wrists were thick, dark red and gold bands with pale red cloth spilling from the bands and falling over her palms.

He smiled and reached in his pocket. In his hand was a ragged, black piece of rock. It was the same type of metal from his sword.

Toph had already managed to master Metal bending while on the ship.

He planned to give it to her but lately, he could barely talk to her without stumbling. He was just glad she couldn't actually see his blush.

A fighting staff hit the ground in front of him and he looked up to see Toph standing over him, one arm holding out the staff and the other leaning on her hip.

"Why are you being so lazy?"

Sokka scowled and plopped down to lie on his back. "It's our break time. This is the time I _get_ to be lazy."

Toph frowned but shrugged and dropped the staff before falling backwards and laying right beside him. "So, is it just me or do Mei-Mei and Old Man seem a bit..."

Sokka chuckled at Toph's nicknames for Feng Mei and Xiao Lang. "Suspicious? Yeah, I've been thinking that to."

Toph put her hands on her stomach and propped up her knees. "They don't seem like bad people. I would question them and see if they'd lie but they seem like the people who would know just what I as up to..."

Sokka nodded and gave Toph a small smile, one she couldn't technically see and moved to put the rock back in his pocket. It was too late though, Toph had felt him playing with it.

"What'cha got there?" Toph asked and reached over to grab it.

Sokka's eyes widened and his gulped. Blushing he pulled the rock behind his back and moved nervously away from the girl trying to get it from him. "It's nothing!"

Toph's eyelids lowered and one of her delicate black eyebrows raised. "Weren't we _just _talking about how I can tell when people lie?"

Sokka nodded slowly.

Toph grinned foxily and held out her hand. "Now be a good boy and give me that."

Sokka stood up and moved further away, "Give you what?"

Toph stood up and grabbed her staff. "Don't make me use this!"

_Ah, now I know why I'm so glad when we come here. Toph can't do any _damaging_ earthbending attacks on me._ "Just try it." Sokka said smugly, sure Toph couldn't possible hurt him when she couldn't earthbend.

Toph scowled and swiftly swiped at Sokka's left side, which he dodged but she knew he move and hit him in the back of his knees, making hi fall the ground in one quick fluid motion. Twirling the staff, she shoved it two inches from nose and smirked. "I think you have something for me."

Sokka blushed at how she said it, since he was initially going to give it to her. "Just let me up." Sokka complied in a defeated voice.

As soon as Toph withdrew the wooden staff, he knocked it from her hands and gave a shout of victory. "Not as tough as you think you are, huh!" Sokka said smugly as he stood up and even tossed the meteorite in his hands mockingly.

Toph's pale eyes seemed to glare at him but instead of frowning, she smirked.

Sokka gulped and only managed to take a step back before Toph pounced on him and began to try and roughly pull at his arms, intending to take the rock with force. Sokka shoved the rock in the folds of his shirt and pulled at Toph's hands, trying to get her off him.

"Just let me see it! You've been playing with it constantly lately, I wanna know what it is!"

Sokka gaped at her and mentally slapped his head, knowing he should have figured she'd have known about it from the start. "Your so nosy! Can't a guy have some privacy without your echo-location vision spying on my all the time!"

Toph stood still and blushed. "I don't spy on you all the time!"

Sokka immediately smirked at her pink face. "Suuure. That's why your blushing."

Toph blushed a darker color and let go of one of his arms before promptly punched his shoulder. "I'm not blushing!"

"OW! Alright fine! Your not blushing and you don't spy on me!" Sokka said flinching.

Toph smirked and crossed her arms, still straddling him around his waist.

"Of course your not blushing, I mean why would you when you don't spy on me," Sokka started with a vicious grin, unable to help himself. "_All_ the time. You only spy on me _half_ of the time."

Toph uncrossed her arms and pushed down on his shoulders, her faces inches from his making him blush this time. "Why you!"

"Now now, what did we say about all this public displays of affection!" Xiao Lang started with his arms crossed.

Sokka immediately sat up, causing Toph to stumble down from his lap with a small shout.

"Oh my..." Feng Mei said, hand on her cheek and shaking her head. ""How inappropriate."

Sokka stood up and shook his head. "It's not what you think!" he tried to explain, blushing and waving his arms around frantically.

Toph snickered, still sprawled out along the ground. Sokka sent her a glare that went unheeded.

**- - - - - - - **

Zuko frowned as he stared up at the grandeur of the Fire Nation palace, glowing with the heat of many intricate torches and shining with golden walls and painted in the richest of reds. He was home... and yet he couldn't understand why he's never felt more alone.Off to his right, he watched as his uncle was led towards the dungeons, his neck and his wrists wrapped in metal chains. Zuko's expression darkened. _Uncle..._

Azula eyed her brother as he stood before the grand doors to their palace home and frowned thoughtfully. For three years she had not seen nor heard from her brother. When she first saw Zuko she had tried to capture and imprison him after having heard about the siege on the Northern Water Tribe and how he not only failed but had destroyed what would have been a successful victory.

Oh how she had loathed him and was disgusted by him... she was again reminded of all the disgraceful words father would spew in his name and why she denounced him as her brother.

_An eight year old Azula laughed loudly and joyously as she ran behind her mothers long and billowy red skirts. Ursa gave a surprised shout before soft chuckling escaped her and she pat her daughters head with affection, her eyes alight with soft and tender love. Azula smiled and admired her mothers beauty._

_A childish shout and boyish giggle broke her of her trance and she returned to hiding but only momentarily as her older brother jumped in front of her, forcing her to take off in a flurry of giggles._

_Far from the Palace gardens, Azula and Zuko ran unknowingly into a section of the Palace they were forbidden to enter. _

_Azula stopped, skidding on her small, pointed shoes and barely missed crashing into her father. _

_Zuko did not have as good of luck as he stopped too short and crashed fully into their father and fell harshly onto his back._

_The generals that walked with Ozai eyed Zuko with disgust and annoyance, Ozai sharing a similar look of disdain. Azula titled her head, unsure why they showed such looks to her older brother._

"_These are your children, Prince Ozai?" _

_Ozai nodded distantly and shot a large flame out at the target he and the men practiced their firebending with._

"_Are you not training them?" Another general questioned, shocked._

It was in that moment that their father had begun to teach them, and what he realized the potential each child had. When Azula had firebended, she hit the mark, albeit on the side of the target but with brilliant blue flames that were surprisingly powerful. ...When Zuko had been made to hit the target, he bared managed to ignite a foot in front of his hand and his fire was but a small sparkling shock. Their father had been so ashamed and the generals even had the audacity to laugh and mock.

_Much later that day, when the sun was dying in the distance and darkness covered the land, Azula and Zuko were settling for bed._

_Her mother had tucked her into bed and whispered her prayers and happy dreams as she kissed her daughters forehead before closing the door to bid Zuko a good night as well. While Ursa tucked her brother into bed, she was visited by her father for the first time she could remember._

_He asked if she'd like to be read a story and had brought her the prettiest doll she had ever seen, carved of smooth porcelain. He set the doll on the top of her dresser and said it was a gift for such a wonderful job she had done at bending and had asked if she would like to learn more. At first she had been hesitant and so he told her a story of the greatest firebenders and how firebending was beautiful, graceful and given only to those who could treasure it and should be treasured and mastered._

_After the story, Azula had agreed._

_Ozai had begun to cry and his face reddened with upset. After Azula asked what was wrong, he had told her how upset he was with Zuko's performance. Azula had at first mentioned Zuko had made a pretty spark and could be better. Ozai poisoned her mind and told her how Zuko knew better then that and when he was her age he was offered to be trained but had instead wished to play and be lazy._

_Ozai told her how it upset him and how Zuko had made him look bad to the generals in the fire fields, where they had practiced. Ozai visisted her every night and told her a story and talked about how sad Iroh and Zuko made him and many cruel things the two had done to him._

_Azula began to believe him and side with him, no longer wishing to play with her beloved big brother but instead wished to train and hung around her father day in and day out._

_Ursa had tried to persuade Azula to relax and enjoy her childhood but Ozai refused it and when Ursa would attempt to put her foot down, Ozai would tell Azula of horrible things Ursa had done and how she favored Zuko to Azula._

_He taught her to manipulate situations and people and told her everyday how Ursa would side with Zuko and how she loved Zuko best. Azula would then do something horrible and blame Zuko and yet, somehow her mother always comforted and believed Zuko and never believed her and so, she believed her father._

_She believed it more when Ursa would no longer tuck Azula into bed and no longer kiss her forehead goodnight._

_She hated them both for hurting her father and hated them both for hurting her._

Azula could still remember it clearly, but after spending months in Be Sing Se with Zuko, recalling past memories and creating new ones... she could not recreate an image of a horrible brother but only see the brother that protected her and fought beside her. The brother who talked and reminisced with her and who had sat with her and enjoyed her company, enjoyed being her brother and having her as his sister.

"Hey Azula, are you alright?" Ty Lee asked, flipping over Azula's head, landing and standing inches from her face.

Inside, Azula's heart sped up at the sudden surprise but outwardly she merely blinked as a reaction and smirked. "Space, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee blushed and grinned before cartwheeling to stand beside Azula, a good foot and a half between them to accommodate Azula's wishes.

Azula looked ahead of her and saw the dark shadows beneath her brothers eyes and the confused countenance of his stance. She frowned as she watched him eye everything in a sad, wistful manner and how he seemed stiff and paranoid, on alert for any such predators who would pop out of no where and imprison him or intended to kill him.

This was their home, one Zuko had not laid eyes or feet upon in years and one Azula had been away from in months, where she was for the first time on her own and away from her fathers influence and now that they are back, the changes in them are greater then ever.

Zuko had become a solitary figure, lost in the finery of his own birthright and knowing his very heritage could be the death of him. His father had burned and banished him and all he wanted was to renew his honor and just once, experience his fathers good graces. He was a prince, a brother, a son and a nephew.

He was banished, he was disowned and he now was a deceitful betrayer. His eyes were cold, and dark, watching his surrounding in swift alertness and ready to kill at an given moment. Almost all warmth of his soul gone to be replaced by the visage of a dangerous man.

Azula had become a confused soul, lost in what was real and what was fairytale. She had been told tales of how her brother was shameful and disgraceful but on her own she had encountered the very opposite. She knew in her heart that this was not the brother who had stolen all the affection of their mother and wished to hurt her and her father.

She was once a princess of cold and calculating tactics, gifted by the fire spirits. She was a sister to a brother whom she assumed envied and hated her. She was a daughter to a mother whom she assumed ignored and abandoned her ...and she was a cruel niece who hated her uncle and his birthright as the next Fire Lord.

Now she was a princess lost and confused in her own reality, a prodigy in the bending but awed by her brother, who not having been gifted was a powerful bender through hard work and experience. She had disowned her own brother who was not some envious monster but a protective brother. ...And she was a daughter to a mother who had not hated her but whom_ she_ hated and who had not left _her _but her _and_ the brother who had supposedly stolen all her love. She was a niece who pitted nephew against uncle and damned her family to prison.

Her eyes were no longer cold and dark, calculating the surrounding and planning new tactics but studying her brother with the regret and shame of her own person. She was no longer the beautiful dangerous princess, but a little girl who missed her mother and with soft warmth, watched her brother and whispered in her mind, _what has she done_... to a brother who still loved her even after all her evil deeds...

- - - - - - -

Katara frowned and blew at a stray piece of soft chocolate colored locks that had fallen in her face.

Aang watched her and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find a way. We always do."

Katara nodded and pulled at his hand in a comforting gesture. Whether for Aang or for herself, she couldn't really tell as she stared at the massive line of people being forced to join the military since they were firebenders. A small gasp escaped her as she saw a young, eight year old child being trained to master his firebending by shooting at a lifelike target. The target's heart burst to flames at the boy made his move.

"Everyone apparently suffers from this war, not just the other nations, but their own." Aang whispered despairingly as he eyed the harsh training for the young children and for the crippled old.

Katara pulled Aang away, no longer wishing to see such atrocities and as they left, unable to stare any longer, they couldn't help but continue to see the image of suffering in their minds eye.

- - - - - - -

A week later, Azula witnessed,Zuko fleeing from the dungeons, his face flushed and angry red and his eyes wet with unshed tears. In his hand, an ancient fire nation relic was gripped tightly in his fist, the sharp gold edges of a crown cutting into his skin.

"Who am I... and what have I done!" Zuko shouted to no one in particular as his collapsed on the ground and finally cried.

Azula hid behind the post, several feet away and looked at her hands. "Who am_ I_... and what have_ I _done..."

**Chapter End **

PS. I LOVE THE NEW EPISODES! Ah, so awesomely awesome. They are coming along pretty darn good. IF TOPH HAD BETTER LINES AND BIGGER PARTS and actual GOOD WORTHY episodes.

I mean, I cheated. I saw all nine episodes but I do watch them when they come out or tape 'em still...

Anyway, Toph's episode is The Runaway but come ON! Even Sokka got a more worthy episode, where it was serious and NOT goofy... even though it had it's moments. Yes, The Runaway is a semi-serious episode but Toph is getting shorted on some character development here. She's become the comic relief of the group now. It makes me sad cause she is my favorite. Katara is cool and all and I think she's a great character but Toph is my favorite so I have a right to be mad.

I'll stop complaining now.

Please review me. It makes me happy.

AND READ MY AUTHOR NOTES! PLEASE?


End file.
